Speed and Cold are Opposites, but Opposites Attract
by Wings of Air
Summary: The Flash and Killer Frost face off together in their final battle. Killer Frost has every intention on making this a fight to the death, but Barry still has the hope of bringing back his Caitlin Snow. Who will be victorious? One-shot. Snowbarry


**A/N: Hey guys I'm Wings of Air and I just started Fanfiction! This is my first Fanfic, I really hope you guys like it! If you have any feedback, good or bad, please feel free to write it in the reviews! Have a good day!**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own The Flash or Summer Lovin'**

* * *

Barry tried to control his breathing as he dodged another ice attack. They had been fighting for quite a while now, both of them were tired and injured, but none of them were going to back down. _Whoosh!_ That one just missed his side, her recent ice attacks were really taking a toll on him, but he wasn't stopping. He had to get Cait back, his Cait. Even after all she's done, he would never give up hope that his Cait was still in there. _Never._

"Cait, please, stop this! This isn't you, this isn't Caitlin Snow!"

Her eyes flickered a bit, her attacks had a moment of hesitation, almost as if she could be remembering, but she only shook it off and smirked maliciously.

"You're right, this isn't Caitlin Snow, this is _**Killer Frost**_!"

There it was. That name. That name that the seemingly invincible speedster wanted to forget. _Killer Frost._ He remembered Cisco giving her that name after she turned evil, just a little nickname since he refused to use a name he's grown to love like a sister to be used to describe that cold villain. _Oooff!_ Barry fell on the ground. He was afraid it would come to this. The Final Battle. The one where only One survives.

"Stop Cait, please! You have to fight the coldness, _Fight It_!"

"You sure are the one to talk about fighting, since you refuse to fight me."

"Cait, I can't stand living in a world where I have to fight my best friend, so if you are truly evil... Finish it."

Killer Frost smirked and raised her hand, having an ice attack aimed at The Flash's head. Barry closed his eyes letting a tear fall out. For him, that was a sign of sadness and tragedy. But for his Caitlin Snow, who was still deep down there, that was her sign to remember. Suddenly, whilst staring at that tear, she saw every single wonderful memory she went through with Barry and Cisco. The many shared coffee's, when her and Cisco extracted the bomb from Lisa Snart's head, the many missions they all went through, and then, her drunk night with Barry.

 _Summer Lovin' , had me a blast_

She remembered singing 'Summer Lovin'' with him

 _Summer Lovin', happen so fast_

She remembered walking into the pub in her dress, and feeling proud as Barry told her she looked great

 _I met a girl, crazy for me_

She remembered having many drinks with him (even though it was mainly her drinking)

 _I met a boy, cute as can be_

She remembered her throwing up, and Barry rubbing her back comfortingly

 _Summer days, drifting away_

She remembered realizing how much she loved Barry Allen

 _To uh oh, to those Summer nights_

And she remembered realizing how much she loved being Caitlin Snow.

She was going to fight this Frost, she was going to fight it and win.

And whilst all this was going on, Barry still had his eyes closed, and it just so happened that he thought of that night in the pub too. He remembered how stunning Cait looked when she nervously walked in, he remembered how much he actually enjoyed singing with Cait, and how much he realized he loved her. _Truly_ loved her. He wanted to make sure his last memory is of her. But, why hasn't Caitlin shot him yet? Shouldn't he be dead right now? He carefully opened his eyes, but when he looked at Cait, he had to rub them to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There was a blue-ish light enveloping her and slowly getting rid of all the Frost. Was-Was it possible that that light was getting rid of Killer Frost- and bringing Caitlin Snow back? He could only watch as that light was getting rid of all the cold, all the cruelty, all the evilness and returning all the kindness, all the beauty, and all the happiness he had grown to love. It was almost done when, to his horror, he saw the Frost taking over again. It wasn't going down without a fight, but neither was he. He wasn't going to let it take over her that easily. He realised that the 'source' of the Frost was her lips, and that the only way to help her is... Oh. He was a little bit hesitant of what he's about to do, but he'll do anything to get Cait back. So, he leaned in, and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, and the best moment of their lives. The light around Caitlin grew brighter, and the Frost was gone, never to return again. However, that didn't stop them from breaking the kiss. Barry slowly wrapped his arms around her, and both were at bliss. Sadly though, as inhuman as they were, they both still needed oxygen and pulled apart. All of a sudden, Caitlin felt very dizzy and started seeing spots (being freed from evil takes a lot out of you) and started losing consciousness, and her balance. Luckily, she fell right into Barry's arms. He got a better hold her, but, before he could speed off, he heard her mutter:

"Did you...sneak a peek...at ma goods?"

With a teary-eyed smile, he quoted:

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did."


End file.
